Platicamos esta noche?
by Goth-Punk88
Summary: Harry se encuentra solo en el lago...cuando una chica de rubios cabellos y plateados ojos se presenta a acompañarlo... Oneshot


Hola! Aquí esta un HarryxLuna... , no me importa que el Sexto libro haya sido HarryxGinny...yo sigo siendo HarryxLuna al 100x ciento!

**Platicamos, esta noche...?**

-Te molesta si me siento?-dijo una voz soñadora desde alguna parte de su espalda.

El joven mago aparto los ojos del lago con pereza y volteó su rostro lentamente para encontrarse con unos grandes y plateados ojos que le devolvían la mirada.

-Si...claro...-

Luna se sentó detrás de Harry, llevándose las piernas al pecho y apoyando ambos brazos sobre ellas...sus protuberantes ojos perdidos en alguna parte del lago, y su sucio cabello ondeando levemente debido al viento.

Harry apartó los ojos de ella, y se dedicó a observar sus zapatos..

No eran muy interesantes pero...Era mejor que quedarse observando a Luna de esa forma cierto?...

-Te encuentras bien Harry?-dijo, sin quitar el tono soñador de su voz, y sin apartar la mirada de donde estaba.

Harry suspiro...de nada servía mentirle a Luna...ella siempre terminaba descubriendo que le pasaba a Harry, aún sin necesidad de que él se lo dijera..así que ya era costumbre para él el hablar con ella...

De todo...

O, por lo menos casi todo...

-Si...es solo que...-

-Lo extrañas?-

Harry asintió con la cabeza, al instante, pudo sentir como los grandes ojos de Luna se posaban en él, analizándolo, viendo que decirle...

-Harry...esta bien que lo hagas...no debes sentirte triste por eso...-

-Lo se...pero es que...él..ya no está aquí sabes?..y...si la profecía se cumple...seguramente más personas cercanas a mi morirán en el proceso...-

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el apacible rostro de la joven Ravenclaw.

-Escucha Harry...una vez, mi madre me dijo, que la verdadera amistad no se ve en la forma en la que te traten las personas...ni si te hablan o no...si no en la forma en que se preocupan por ti...-

Harry alzó la mirada de sus zapatos y la depositó en su amiga.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó un poco.

-Y también en el apoyo que te dan...no solo en las buenas, sino en las malas...y eso es algo por lo que Ron, Hermione y todos los demás se caracterizan...porque ellos están allí para apoyarte, y estaremos allí para apoyarte, no importa como se pongan las cosas Harry, tu siempre vas a poder contar con nosotros, no importa si tenemos que arriesgar nuestras vidas en el proceso!...y es por eso que te tienes que sentirte orgulloso de tener verdaderos amigos Harry...-

-No Luna!...es justamente de eso de lo que estoy hablando!...yo...yo no puedo dejar que les pase algo simplemente por querer estar allí conmigo, este peso es mío y de nadie más, ellos no se merecen llevarlo en los hombros!-

-No lo hacemos Harry...-continuo la chica con igual serenidad...-Nosotros no te estamos quitando el peso de tus hombros Harry...porque eso sería imposible...lo único que estamos haciendo es ayudarte a llevarlo...simplemente lo hacemos más ligero-

Harry movió la cabeza de lado a lado negativamente.

-No!...acaso no lo entiendes?...ustedes...ustedes se están arriesgando!...solo...solo por mi..y yo...yo no creo que..-

-Valgas la pena?-lo cortó Luna, ahora no había rastro de esa sonrisa en su rostro, sino una mirada seria, Harry apartó la mirada de ella, y volvió a mirar al suelo. –Por su puesto que la vales Harry...tu eres una gran persona, y no mereces cargar con esa gran carga tu solo...-

-Pero lo tengo que hacer...-

-No, no tienes que hacerlo, para eso es que estamos nosotros aquí...-

-No lo entiendes!-

-Oh, claro que lo entiendo...entiendo que no nos quieras arriesgar Harry, y te lo agradezco, es muy dulce de tu parte que te preocupes por nosotros...pero esa es nuestra elección...nosotros somos los que queremos preocuparnos por ti Harry, y no te tienes que sentir mal por eso...te tienes que sentir afortunado...-

Harry alzó la mirada y la depositó en aquellos ojos de nuevo...cada vez que los observaba era como sumergirse en un mar...una mar de pensamientos...un mar de sentimientos...porque esos ojos le dejaban ver el alma de Luna...y la suya propia...

-Luna...-

-Lo entiendes ahora?-dijo, su sonrisa regresando a su rostro, y con ella, su aire soñador.

Una débil sonrisa apareció en los delgados labios de Harry...

-Gracias...-susurro, sin dejar de observar aquellos ojos.

-Gracias, por que?- Una autentica mirada de desconcierto estaba en el rostro de aquella chica, aumentando su aire de chiflada.

-Porque siempre estás allí para mi Luna...tu tambien eres una gran amiga...-

Luna lo miró sorprendida, pero parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a sonreír.

-Yo tambien aprecio tu amistad Harry-

Y se quedaron así unos minutos, que, para Harry, parecieron horas...ya no importaba lo que pasara...ya no importaban los murmullos de las personas cuando él se les acercaba...ya no importaba el que todos vieran su cicatriz...ya nada de eso importaba...y tampoco importaba la batalla con Voldemort...porque Harry iba a ganar...lo iba a hacer...por una simple razón...para ver esos ojos una vez más.

-La Luna está hermosa esta noche...-Dijo Luna apartando sus ojos de los de Harry y elevándolos al cielo...-Es un honor llevar su nombre...-comentó distraída mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su calmado rostro.

Harry se aclaró la garganta un poco, y volteó para otra parte...sino comenzaba a controlarse Luna se daría cuenta de el secreto que le guardaba...

-Y dime..Luna..eh...que haces aquí tan tarde?-preguntó con curiosidad, aunque eso no era lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos, a decir verdad, nada lo preocupaba...Luna tenia esa capacidad...la capacidad de hacerlo sentir mejor en cualquier momento...

Pasaron unos segundos, y la suave voz de Luna inundó el lugar.

-No tenía sueño...bajé a las cocinas para que me dieran un poco de Pudín-

-Pudín, a estas horas?-bromeó Harry incrédulo mientras volteaba a ver a la joven bruja.

-Si bueno, es mi favorito sabes, a cualquier hora siempre es bueno un poco de Pudín-dijo soñadora sin apartar la vista del cielo-Entonces, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y te vi aquí...el resto ya tu lo conoces-

Harry río un poco...

-Si..-

-Oye...-

-Umm?-

-Tu crees que ellos nos estén viendo?-

-Quiénes?-

-Ya sabes, Mi mamá y tu padrino...-

Harry la volvió a mirar...Luna tenía esa extraña costumbre de cambiar de tema muy repentinamente...

-No lo se...-respondió Harry finalmente, alzando su mirada y posándola en las estrellas, al igual que su acompañante.

-Yo creo que si...-

Harry la volvió a mirar.

-Yo creo que ellos nos miran siempre...nos cuidan y protegen, en donde quiera que estemos...-

-Como...como estás tan segura?-

-Por las estrellas Harry-

-Las estrellas!-

-Si...mi mamá siempre me decía, que si alguna vez ella ya no estaba conmigo físicamente...siempre me iba a cuidar...y que cuando viera al cielo, y encontrara la estrella más brillante, esa iba a ser ella...cuidándome desde arriba...-una sonrisa apareció en sus labios una vez más.

Harry observó las estrellas...el cielo estaba inundado de ellas, como iba a saber Luna cuál?...y entonces, la vio, una estrella grande y brillante, justo arriba de él.

-Esa?-pregunto, alzando el dedo y señalándola.

Luna miró a donde Harry le indicaba.

-Esa qué?-

-Es la más brillante...-

-No-

-No?-

-Para mi...la más brillante es aquella..-dijo ella, señalando a su propia estrella, que estaba solo un poco más a la derecha que la de Harry.

Harry miro la estrella de Luna, y luego a la de él.

Si, era cierto...la de Luna brillaba bastante, pero la de él...era más...

-No...está brilla más-dijo tercamente y con seguridad.

Luna lo miró y sonrió.

-Ese es Sirius Harry-

-Qué?-dijo sin dejar de mirar a la estrella.

-Ese es Sirius, cuidándote, y aquella-dijo volviendo a señalar a su estrella-Es mi Madre...por eso brilla más para mi-

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Y...cada persona tiene una estrella?...me refiero...cuando nosotros estemos muertos también tendremos una?-

-Si, siempre y cuando vayamos al cielo, y tengamos a alguien a quién deseemos cuidar...-

Harry sonrió.

-Ya no estás triste, verdad Harry?-

Harry bajó la mirada, y sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No...ya no Luna-

-Me alegra-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras se comenzaba a levantar.

-Eh, a donde vas?-

-Ya es muy tarde Harry, debo volver a mi sala común antes de que se den cuenta de mi ausencia...no creo que les importe pero adorarían meterme en problemas...-Luna sonrió tristemente y se encogió de hombros.

Harry cerró los puños...porque no podían dejarla en paz, acaso no podían ver lo especial que era Luna!

-Nos vemos mañana Harry-

Harry asintió.

Luna le dedicó una última sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo.

Harry suspiró...esto no estaba bien, no estaba bien la sensación que tenía en el estómago, y tampoco estaba bien la voz en su cabeza que le decía a gritos que fuera detrás de ella...

-LUNA!-Gritó Harry, sin importarle el hecho de que podía a despertar a una parte del castillo por la fuerza del grito...

La chica se volteó a tiempo para ver a unos brazos rodeando su espalda y a una cabeza enterrarse en su hombro.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron por la sorpresa...

-...Te quiero...-susurro Harry casi inaudible, mientras su cara se ponía más caliente debido al tono rojo que comenzaba a inundarla.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron aún más, si es que eso era posible, y una sensación cálida se comenzó a apoderar lentamente de todo su cuerpo, mientras que sus propios brazos se iban moviendo lentamente, correspondiéndole el abrazo al muchacho...

-Yo...también te quiero...-susurro por fin, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por aquella agradable sensación, y por el calor de los brazos del Joven Mago...

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry, mientras apretaba a Luna con más fuerza contra si, nunca, nunca iba a olvidarse de la sensación de tenerla tan cerca...

Y nunca, se iba a olvidar de como sonaban esas palabras dichas por su boca...

"_Yo...también te quiero..."_

Tal vez no era exactamente lo que Harry le quería decir...pero era algo bastante cercano...después se lo diría..

Ahora si Harry tenía algo por que luchar, ahora si Harry tenía algo que Voldemort jamás iba a tener...

_Alguien a quién amar de verdad..._

**Fin**

No besos, no nada U, quise hacer algo más... "tierno" / 

(y) HarryxLuna! (y)

Por favor!...Reviews! TT

Si quieren que escriba más HarryxLuna déjenme Reviews...aunque sea para decirme algo que puedo mejorar... )

Nos vemos luego!


End file.
